Random
by Star wars makeover
Summary: lol is actually complete - there was only ever one chapter....there could be more but i'm actually not bothered to do more


**Chapter 1: Let's call them Power rangers **

The child groaned and curled up closer to her doll as sun streamed into her room "Go away."

"Wake up sunshine" her mum chorused as Kimberly's blanket got ripped off her.

"Sleepy" Kimberly pulled her pillow over her head.

"Kimmie, its time for your first day of Kindergarten" that got Kimberly out of bed in a flash.

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear" she wailed and her mom laughed.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, calm down, just wear some jeans and a pink t-shirt like you always do"

"But…but…okay" Kimberly didn't feel like putting up a fight.

After she had eaten nothing at all and gotten dressed, her mum offered to drive her to school.

"No" Kimberly sounded horrified "I'm not a baby, I'll walk" she grabbed her bag and tried to hoist it onto her shoulders. In the end she placed it down and looked at it hard "It's too heavy"

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Yes" Kimberly started to stumble out the door, holding her bag in her blistered hands "Ow, damn gym" she put the bag down again and shook her hands. She looked really upset as she looked at the backpack again 'You'd better drive me"

Soon Kimberly arrived at the school gate and ran over to her best friend from prep, Lara Harret.

"Hi Lara…Lara" Lara started to walk away from her 'What's wrong"

"Nothing, I'm going to hang out with Abby and Tara at break" Lara walked off leaving Kimberly distraught.

Kimberly looked around and saw a girl sitting by herself under a tree. Kimberly walked over, hoping to make a new friend.

"Hi I'm Kimberly" she introduced herself as she sat next to the girl "Wanna be friends"

"Um…" the girl looked at her "I'm in Kindergarten, not prep" she admitted sourly.

"I'm not in prep; mummy said I'm just petite"

"Oh right, yea, I'll be friends. My names Trini Kwan"

"Kimberly Ann Hart"

The bell rang soon after that and Trini skipped into line with Kimberly. They smiled at everyone who looked at them sweetly, planning plans for pranks.

"Hello, would these children please stand up? Jason Scott, William Cranston, Zackary Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Farcus Bulkmeier, Eugene Skullovitch and Thomas Oliver" the teacher read out and 7 kids stood up. The eighth one remained stubbornly on the floor.

"I'm only staying for one year; I'll stay in this class"

"Thomas" the teacher hoisted him up and pushed him to the other kids. The teacher turned to look at them "You'll be in a class that deals with hyper active children and kids that can't keep their hands to themselves" he glanced at Bulk, Skull and Trini. Trini looked innocently at him as his gaze switched to Tommy and he looked a little worried as he looked at the kid. Thomas was muttering darkly to himself as he tried to stand away from the others "your teacher will be Mr Cooney, you can go next door now" all the kids but Kimberly and Thomas ran out.

"Thomas?' Kimberly asked worried.

"Don't call me that, its Tommy" Thomas snapped and Kimberly nodded.

"Tommy, come on" she grasped his arm and started to pull him next door. To her surprise, he didn't fight her. She dragged him over to Trini who was talking to Jason.

"I also do martial art, that's sooo cool!" Trini looked excited and Kimberly grinned.

"I do gym! Do you do anything Tommy" she turned to look at him but he had escaped to the other side of the classroom. She growled and stormed over to him. They saw her angrily speaking to him before he was dragged back across the classroom. She held him in front of them. "Tommy does martial arts as well"

"Yea" Tommy mumbled darkly as Zackary came over.

"Hey Zack" Jason greeted him.

"Hey, um…are you alright?" he looked at Tommy who was sending off glares at Kimberly.

"Yea, just fine…" Tommy said and Zack grinned.

"I'm gonna scare the teacher" Zack ran over to the teachers desk and climbed onto it.

"Zack" warned Jason but Zack started dancing, tracking mud all over his papers.

"Mr Taylor!" Mr Cooney grabbed Zack and pulled him down. Zack kicked Mr Cooney is the leg and ran back over to Jason "MR TAYLOR, DETENTION FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS" Mr Cooney gestured at Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Trini.

"But I'm not his friend" whined Tommy but Mr Cooney silenced him.

"Mr Oliver, be quite or else it's two days of detention" Tommy shut up glaring at Zack.

The 5 kids stayed behind at lunch sourly. Zack was the only one who wasn't upset and Trini said she was used to being in detention, so was Tommy.

"How are you used to it?" Kimberly tried to start a conversation with Tommy.

"I was mean to the 7th graders when they came to the school for a visit"

"Why?"

"Because…I just was" Tommy said frowning as he remembered the day. He had come to school all bruised like normal but the 7th graders had punched and kicked him and he retaliated by beating them to a pulp. He was a yellow belt in karate and he used the kicks he knew to beat up every middle schooler he came across.

"But you must have had a reason" Kimberly persisted and Tommy shook his head as he stared at the kids running around outside.

"No-one has reasons for beating people up" he said finally "I hope it never happens again, I want a new start at this school"

"Tommy, we're your friends" she touched him lightly and he turned away from her "No, I never want to hurt any of you and I'm afraid it might happen"

"Tommy…" she started but was interrupted by the teacher at the door.

"You can go now" the 5 kids rushed out of the room and outside, grateful to go get something to eat. They all grabbed an apple from the rack of fruit for the junior school. Kimberly bit into hers with relish while Tommy glared at the fruit in his hands.

"I hate apples" Zack complained.

"Good for you" they walked off together and Tommy finally started to eat his apple.

"You know about the concert at the end of the year right?" asked Kimberly looking around and they all nodded 'I was thinking we should make up the play"

"Let's go to the TI labs" Zack said hurriedly and William ran over.

"Hey, I'm Billy and I couldn't help over hearing you, its not TI labs, its IT labs" he corrected and they stared at him.

"Come join us, we can be calling the stupid six" Zack said grabbing Billy's arm and they all headed over to the junior computer labs.

They managed to snag the last computer and they all sat around it. Billy was typing.

"What should it be about?" asked Tommy. He was beginning to like these kids.

"Men in costumes" Jason decided randomly "and girls to of course"

"You mean like clowns" Kimberly asked cocking her head to one side.

"No, um…people in what was the word…uh"

Tommy stepped in "spandexes"

"No, superhero costumes"

"That is spandex"

"Oh, how do you know this Tommy?"

"I have no idea"

"Ok, the costumes should look like this" Billy pointed to the screen to show 5 different colors.

"Pink, yellow, red, blue, black, hang on, where's the green one" Tommy complained.

"The green one, hmm….he can be evil and come later" Zack exploded and Tommy grinned.

"I like that idea"

'Superhero's have to have a name" Kimberly said and everyone started thinking hard.

"Rangers" suggested Trini and Kimberly grinned.

"Yea but lets make that the power rangers!"

Everybody voiced their agreement and Billy started to type down their ideas.

"Do they fight in anything or just by themselves?" asked Jason and they started thinking again.

"I think they should use gymnastics and martial arts" Billy said and Tommy frowned.

"But what if the monsters too big?"

"Uh…"

"I know, lets call the things they fight in Zords. It's the only 5 letters I know. Z, O, R, D, S!" Tommy exclaimed and Billy got a new idea from that.

"Than let's call the mentor Zordon, Zord-on" he said and everyone looked at him.

'What's a mentor?" questioned Jason and Trini sighed.

"He means the guy that gave them powers"

"Let's make it a head-in-a-tube like the jelly lollies shaped like heads in tubes"

"Yea and a robot called Alfalfa" Zack yelled making the year 2's tell him to be quite.

"No, alfalfas to long, let's make it Alf" Trini decided and Kimberly added something.

"Alfa, Alfa sounds better"

"But lets spell it with a ph" Billy put in and Tommy stared at him.

"But wouldn't that be Al-Pa-Ha-A"

"No, it would be Alpha. A-L-P-H-A" Billy spelt out and everyone agreed even if they were still confused.

"Yea, but what will the ranger's names be or will they be aliens?" inquired Trini and Tommy had the answer for that.

"Humans, 16 year olds I reckon! We could be them! I'M GREEN!"

"Red" Jason quickly said.

"Pink" Kimberly shouted.

"Yellow" Trini decided.

"Black's a cool color" Zack was getting really excited now.

"Blue for me" Billy typed all this up.

"We can't be rangers forever though" Tommy pointed out 'we need replacements"

"Rock can replace Jason cause he has to go to the Swiss people" Trini laughed.

"What type of name is Rock" Kimberly was intrigued.

"I don't know"

"Let's make it Rocky"

"Ok"

"How bout a girl named Aisha replaces Trini" Kimberly added and they all nodded.

"Where did the name Aisha come from?" asked Tommy and Kimberly grinned.

"It's my cousin's name"

"Oh"

"What about a guy named Adam replaces Zack when he goes to Switzerland with Jason and Trini for a meeting" Billy decided and they all agreed.

"You guys have to get replaced to though" Trini pointed out.

"I'll go to L.A. to train for gym" Kimberly added randomly "the girl that replaces me can be called Cat"

"Yea, spell it with a K though and her real name is Katherine" Jason agreed.

"She's evil at first" Tommy put in and Billy typed all that up.

"Tommy can be replaced after he's been green, white and…red. Someone named TJ replaces him" voiced Trini.

"What do you mean white and red?" asked Tommy.

"Well, we can't always keep the same powers so with a new power, we each get a new color"

"Ok…"

Suddenly the bell rings and the 6 kids ran into the classroom shouting "WE'RE THE POWER RANGERS!!!!"

"Sit down you 6, tell us what this is all about" Kimberly jumped up excited.

"We're the power rangers and we wear multicolor and we bash up Meanies and monsters and there's a giant head in a tube and a robot named alpha who gave us our powers and…"

"Kimberly" Trini interrupted smiling "maybe someone else should tell the story"

"Mommy" Kimberly ran over to her mom's car, dragging her backpack behind her "I'm going to Trini's this afternoon"

"Kimberly, you have gym in an hour"

"Oh" Kimberly seemed to have deflated.

"Kim" Trini ran over "I'm really sorry, I forgot I had swimming, martial arts and gym today" she looked apologetic.

"You have gym?"  
'In an hour, I advanced to group 3 in gym last week"

"Is your gym class at 'Callie's Cartwheels?"

"Yea"

"Cool! You're in my group!"

"That's awesome"

"You have gym in an hour…right?"

"Yea…than another hour it would be pool and 30 minutes after that, 2 hours of martial arts"

"You're busy…do you want an ice-cream…you can come over and mommy can drive us both to gym"

'Well…I'm walking to gym…mommy couldn't pick me up today…she has a big work that might fix her working place" Trini said.

"We'll drive you" Kimberly pulled Trini into her car smiling.

"Hey Tommy, you wanna come over" Jason yelled

"Sorry, I have martial arts 2 and a half hours" Tommy quickly counted on his fingers.

"So do I"  
"Uh…on second thought…it's a 2 hour class and I wanna go train!"

"That's where I'm going, to the youth center'  
"but we're not youfs"

"So…that sesame-street lets us use the equipment"  
"Sesame Street?"

"His names Ernie"

"Oh" Tommy understood at last "does he let you call him Sesame Street"

"Does he need to know?"

"I 'spose not"

"Where's Zack? He said he'd meet me here"

"Uh…he doesn't go to your karate class…does he?" Tommy was starting to fear these people.

"Uh…why?"

"Cause your all freaks"

"Nah, he doesn't do karate!"

"Oh…just checking"

"Oh, there he is…HI BILLY!"

"I thought you were waiting for Zack?'

"Was I?"  
"Um…that's what you told me"

"Did I"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, why?"

"Cause you're freaking me out"

"Meanie, HEY ZACK!"

"O-K"

"Hey you guys" Zack yelled "Billy, common old buddy"

"Old buddy?" Billy questioned

"Yea, you're my best friend now!"


End file.
